A twist of fate
by StarShine65
Summary: Funny how one little twsit of fate can change your life forever, weather for better or worse. This is the tale of Nynx, she's a rainbow elemental, though her main element is ice, and considered the daughter of articunto. She was living happily in the forest with her brothers, up until they caught the eye of a rouge organization that is. Follow her and others through this tale.


**Ok, so I 'm just going to write this out. I might post it but I might not.**

**Nynx: Well if people are reading this then you posted it. **

**Shut up Nynx, just shut up.**

**Nynx: what ever.**

**Sparky: You should watch yourself, kiddo. The author is obligated to team up with Sketch and make our lives a living hell. **

**Nynx: You've seen the stuff she has planed. It's already hell.**

**Well….. on with the story I guess…..**

**Nyx: You've gotten her in a depressed mood, nothing good ever happens when she's depressed. Someone is going to die!**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**No one's POV**

"Hurry up you two. They're gaining!" A seven year old boy shouted, he had black hair with one strand that stuck up in the black that was blonde and shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Come on sis!" A three year old boy with rainbow hair shouted while dragging along a girl with rainbow hair who was clearly his twin. The only difference between them besides their genders, and how long their hair was, is the black lightning bolt like streak running across the bangs of the girl.

"I-I'm trying. They're right on our heels!" the girl shouted back after hearing the Houndoom howl in the distance.

"Quick, up here!" The elder boy shouted, quickly climbing up a tall tree.

"On it!" The second boy shouted and leaped from branch to branch to reach his brother.

"O-ok….." The girl said, only her eyes started glowing a faint icy blue and small mist wings appeared on her back and she flew up to her brothers.

"I will never get tired of watching you do that." Her twin remarked. The girl only smiled and pulled her wings, which had now solidified into true wings, close to her back, but ready to whip them out in case she needed to fly.

"I forgot you don't talk a lot little sis." The eldest boy chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"…it shows fear…." The little girl said, eyes focused on the ground.

"Yea, I think we're all scared sis" Her twin said. The eldest looked at the two of them, they had quite a few scratches and the female twin had a nasty scratch on the back of her head that was bleeding pretty badly.

"Alright you two, we need to keep moving. I don't know why they're after us or even how they know where we were here….but I do know that whatever they have planed for us it's bad."

"Got it! So where are we heading?" The boy twin asked.

"Not sure, maybe deeper into the forest until we loose them." The eldest said. "Keep off the ground and stay together at all costs, I'm not loosing either of you"

"Right!" The little boy said. The girl just nodded and wiped her wings out, signaling that she was ready to go when the boys were.

They immediately took off as soon as they could.

"Nynx! Get up higher and get a better look on where they are!" The eldest shouted. The girl, now known as Nynx, nodded and flew up high and circled back around to spot the enemy.

"About three miles and gaining!" Nynx shouted, "We have about 5 minutes until they get here!"

"Shit! We're sitting duckletts!"

"SPARKY! LANGUAGE!"

"You can't tell me what to do little boy!"

"Sparky, Nyx, now's not the time." Nynx said to her brothers, now known as Sparky and Nyx, as she flew down to the eldest, Sparky's, eye level. Her twin, Nyx, just glared at her, she just looked calmly back at him.

"Alright you two, we need to get going. We can have your twin fight later." Sparky said.

"Fine, this isn't over sis." Nyx said as he gave his sister one last glare before jumping to the next tree.

"It's official, Nynx, you're the older twin. Mentally that is, he's older by 2 minutes. But it seems you got the brains" Sparky said while facepalming. "Ok you continue to fly and keep a lookout for them. You can go a bit ahead but try not to get separated. I get that Nyx can track you but I don't want to risk you getting caught"

Nynx simply nodded and took off again.

"Sometimes I wonder how those two are related….." Sparky said and took off after Nyx.

**Nynx's POV**

I love flying, I really do. Even now, when our world seems to be crumbling down. I was flying high above the cloud level, somehow I could see Nyx and Sparky still.

"hmmm? They've vanished?" I said aloud, I couldn't see the Houndoom that were following us earlier…strange, better go fly down for a closer look. But stay far enough away that they wouldn't be able to hit me with a flamethrower attack, fire, my one weakness….besides my…condition.

I flew down a bit behind Sparky and Nyx, just above the tree tops.

"Where did they go…..to soon to give up the chase…so what gives?" I said aloud. I looked around and saw something moving in the bushes, I flew down lower to get a better look…..bad idea. The moment I was low enough the Houndour that was in the bush jumped out at me, I managed to fly up out of the way enough but it got one of my feathers.

"That was way to close…" I sighed, I looked over at my wing….great….I thought it had only got a feather. No it got a mouthful of feathers and I'm bleeding, great, just great. I knew that if I pushed it too far with an injured wing I have a chance of making myself bleed too much and crashing due to fatigue from blood loss. Great(insert sarcastic tone). I landed in a tree close to where Sparky and Nyx are heading. Yep, my wing looked like shit, just great.

"Quickly! Find her! I know she was around here. She can't get to far with her wing like that" I heard a voice shout, they're right….I can't get to far now. They're going to find me… I had to fight back tears at the thought that I had put myself in this position.

'No I will not get caught. This is not going to be mine or my brother's end.' I thought to myself.

"HOUNNNNNN!" I jumped when I heard the Houndoom howl, they're to close for comfort.

"SHIT! Their gaining! Hurry up Nyx!" I heard Sparky shout.

"Where'd Nynx go?! I can't see her anymore!" I heard Nyx shout, I wanted to call out to him, let him know that I was ok….but it could draw their attention to them. It was best that I kept quiet for now. Then I thought….telepathy! I forgot that Nyx and I have that kinda connection.

'Nyx! Nyx! Come on answer!' I thought desperately.

'Wha?! Nynx! Where are you?! I can't see you anymore!'

'Chill! I got bit! Lost a lot of feathers and am bleeding. In a tree about a mile away from you I'm staying distant so they can't track you too. Meet up with you when I loose them!'

'WHAT?! How did you get bit! You were supposed to stay above cloud level!'

'I lost you and needed to check where the Houndoom are. One of them caught me off guard I'll meet up with you later bye!'

'WAI-' he shouted as I cut off the connection. Ah the bliss of having my mind in my control.

"Hurry! I saw her land down here!" I heard one of them shout. Great with my condition right now I'm not going to get far.

"Hoooooun!" I heard the Houndoom howl from less than mile away. I immediately wiped out my wings and tried to take off. Big mistake.

I crashed down into a bush, hard. I winced as I tried to untangle myself from the bush, the branches scraped against my already sore skin making me gasp in pain.

"What was that?!"

"It came from over there!" I heard them shouting and the footsteps got closer.

I stood up and bolted, I heard their excited shouts as I got further and heard the Houndoom's howls getting closer.

'I'm trapped! I can't get away in this condition! My wing is screwed up and my head's really hurt and I have risk of bleeding to death if I move too much' I thought panicked as I rounded a corner and found myself in front of a Rockwall.

'Too smooth to climb and not enough time…. If only I could get up high enough with my wings then I'd be able to meet up with the others.' I thought to myself, I heard the agent's footsteps and the Houndoom's howls getting closer. I saw them round the corner, I was trapped….. I didn't think, just spread my wings, ignoring the surge of pain I got from it, and took off.

I got pretty high, I managed to soar over the agents while out of range for any attacks…..then things got bad…. One stray flamethrower hit my good wing and knocked me off balance and I fell. I desperately flapped my wings in an attempt to slow down my fall, I landed on my back….hard. I heard a 'snap' and felt pain jolt through my right wing and knew it was broken.

"Over here! I see her! Looks like she can't fly anymore, wing looks busted!" One of the agents shouted and I saw them come running over. I stood the best I could and bolted, I knew that it was a dangerous move…. But anything's better than being caught.

"Hurry! She's getting away!" One of them shouted, I tried to run faster but I was already weak from using that much energy flying and from the constant falling and the blood loss.

"There!" One of them shouted, they shot something at me and it knocked me off my feet and when I tried to move I cried out in pain as volts of electricity coursed through me. I tried using some of my remaining energy to cause an icespike to cut the rope and I stood up and bolted again.

"Oh no you don't!" One of them shouted, a large Houndoom tackled and pinned me to the ground and the rest of its pack blocked my escape route.

I tried moving bur cried out in pain again as it ran it's claws along my back and bite my already sore arm, not to mention bite my injured wings. I felt my wings turn into mist again and disappear, then the Houndoom got off me and I felt them shoot another net at me. I tried to use my powers to cut this one too but the Houndoom used firefang on my arm and I cried out again and felt what little strength I had left, fade because of the heat sapping my strength.

"Finally!... Caught her….." one of the agents panted as he looked at me, "Jeez, the kid put up quite a fight and looks like she's more injured than we intended…. The boss is going to kill us…"

"I know." The other agent said and walked over to where I was pinned by the net, I tried shifting into a different position and cried out again when I was shocked yet again.

"what….do you…want from me?" I managed to gasp out.

"Shhhhh, it's ok little one. You'll be fine. You put up a good fight….. lasted longer than your brothers, just calm down." He said as he took something out of is pocket, they got the boys?! How, they were faster than me!

"Just relax, this will only hurt a little" he said as he reached through the net and grabbed my arm, I panicked a little and started trying to freeze his hand, I saw a little frost cover his arm but I didn't have the energy to make it freeze him.

"Stubborn little girl, kinda cute….." He said, I felt a sharp pain and saw black on the edges of my vision. I looked over and saw him drawing a needle out of my arm. I managed to fight off a bit of the effects but he soon got another needle and the moment whatever in it was injected I felt myself drifting off and going limp. The last thing I felt was him lifting up the net and dragging me off…

**Sparky's POV**

I started to wake up a little, I looked around and saw that I was in some kind of cage on a plane. I heard shallow breathing and saw a heavily bandaged Nynx in the cage with me, she looked awful. Her head was in a thick bandage and I could see a red spot where the blood had soaked through, the rest of her was bandaged up as well. She was unconscious but had a look of pain on her face. I looked around, I could just see Nyx in a cage a bit farther away, he was out of it. I gathered some energy and crawled over to Nynx and held her close. No one's going to hurt her while I'm here. That's for sure.

"Well you woke up early. That's not good." I looked up and saw one of the agents looking at us. I glared at him and pulled Nynx closer, no one is going to hurt my little sister.

"Seems like you're protective over the little rainbow girl, well she is the weakest in health. But we cannot have you awake just yet." He said with smirk, how did they know about Nynx's condition?! No one knew about that. Her heart is weak so she can't run too much, a lot of movement will cause her pulse to speed up more than it should and it'll make it harder for her to breath. Wait what is he going to do about me being up? I got my answer when I felt two sharp pains in my arm and looked down to see two darts, tranquilizers, great just great I thought as I felt myself going limp and started to black out. I saw Nynx get dragged out then nothing.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o0.o0o.0o.0o.0**

**Well that's where I'm going to end it. Please let me know what you think of the story through comments and PMs.**

**Nynx: well this is a little dark.**

**It get's lighter. It's supposed to be a little dark, honestly people can comment if they want. I just wanted to write this. It is pretty dark and there is some language so that's why its rated T. If you don't like it don't read. Until next time~**


End file.
